Following you to the edge of the world
by DaireySyns
Summary: Yuma does everything to be with Astral. Even following him to the edge of the world. But that doesn't go easy as it sounds. Better summary inside. Yaoi, keyshipping: YumaxAstral, angst
1. Yuma's jump

Dairey: So I have started at my other idea of a story.

Syns: It's the one that came second with 'Servant love'

Dairey: Indeed I got enough votes for it to encourage me to start with it.

Syns: Enjoy :)

* * *

Summary: Astral and Yuma had completed their mission. The Barian's defeated, Astral world is save and all memories are recovered. Now it's time for Astral to go home. But Yuma, who is deeply in love with Astral and heartbroken about Astral's departure, doesn't want Astral to leave him. This causing him to follow Astral through the portal to Astral world. But during his teleportation something goes wrong. A Barian Hunter, a surviver, wants to take revenge on Astral bur accidently target Yuma instead of Astral. Now Yuma is lost in the most dangerous of Astral world with a crazy Barian hunter right behind him. Will Yuma survive? Will he find his way to Astral and reveal his love to him? Or will he die by the hand of the Barian hunter or by something else?

* * *

Long trails of sweat ran down Yuma's light tanned face, while his legs; exhausted and tingling painfully; moving as fast as he could. If it wasn't for the adrenalin rushing through his blood he would already had collapsed from exhaustion.

"Oh Yumaaaa. Come out, come out where ever you areee." A cold woman voice called out playfully.

When Yuma heard how near the voice sounded he pushed the last reserve of energy for one last sprint.

"You can't hide from me Yuma. I have never lost my prey and I am not intending to lose one now."

Yuma shook his head as he tried to lose his follower. _/How could this be? This wasn't supposed to happen. All I wanted was to be with him./_

**-Flashback-**

Yuma heard the portal humming softly in front of him, the bright white light shining in his eyes. Behind him he heard the sound of sniffing and crying of his friends which made it only more difficult for him. Still he understood them as he too was filled with grief and sadness.

He looked at Astral as the blue skinned alien smiled at him gently. Yuma wanted to smile to but he feared that is smile would be a fake, which wouldn't be fair against Astral.

Yuma couldn't believe it was all over after so many years of partnership.

The fought together, they overcome obstacles together, they laughed and cried together. Those moments have strengthened the bond between them to an unbreakable chain.

The young teenager had always known that there will be a time that they will defeat Barian, saving Astral world from annihilation and restoring Astral's memories. He also knew that after Astral's mission was over that the blue alien would go home. But now that the time has come he wished that the spirit could stay for just a bit longer.

It was now Yuma's turn to say his goodbye. And just like his friends Yuma had very hard, not only did he saw his partner leave he also felt a piece of his heart leave with it.

What first started an involuntary partnership turned into true friendship, but Yuma felt his caring for Astral grow into something stronger the friendship. It was after Astral was destroyed by III that Yuma realized something. Empty and alone he cried Astral's name while he felt his whole world collapse. Yuma finally understood that he didn't just deeply care about Astral but loved him. His thoughts was confirmed when he felt his heart whole again after he revived Astral from the dead with the help of III's crest.

Only…Yuma never had the courage to show his feelings towards the blue alien. Instead he decided to hide his love in fear for destroying and losing their friendship. Yuma preferred just to remain friends then to lose the only close connection he has with Astral.

Yuma wanted nothing more for the spirit to stay with him. But he didn't heart to force Astral to remain here since he knew how hard Astral wished to return home, to where he was born and where his friends and family lived.

He should be happy, right? Astral finally could go home. So why was it hurting so much?

"I presume this is the final moment between us Yuma." Astral said very calmly and although his voice was steady his face showed that he too felt very emotional about his departure.

"I-I just can't believe that you're really leaving." Yuma sniffed.

Astral smiled warmly to his young partner. "We all knew this wasn't going to last forever Yuma."

"Yeah, I-I know that. It's j-just…I didn't t-though that…that." Yuma saw his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes that he was trying to hold back.

The boy gasped when he suddenly felt a soft hand on his cheek. More was he surprised that the hand belonged to Astral. It was the first and probably the last real affection he shall share with the blue alien. Yuma was amazed how soft and smooth Astral's skin felt. He had always wondered how Astral's skin would have felt but never thought that it would feel so good.

"That what, Yuma?" Astral asked, urging the boy to continue his sentence.

"T-that..that you will leave so soon!" Yuma cried out as he threw himself into Astral's chest his arms pressing the blue spirit close his body, his tears running freely over his cheeks.

Astral, first stunned from Yuma's action, gently returned the embrace rubbing the back of the boy trying to cease his loud sobs. His sad eyes looked at the crying boy trembling in his arms. Still, it was no surprise to Astral that Yuma would respond so emotional.

"Yuma, I know that our separation is difficult to accept right now but give it time and things will go better then." Astral said.

_/I wished you were right Astral. Although I am not sure about that./_ Yuma cried in head./ _The fact that you won't be there when I wake up, never to hear your voice anymore, never to see your deep mismatched eyes is just heartbreaking./_

With a lot of reluctance Yuma released Astral from his tight embrace; still with tears in his eyes but with a heartwarming smile he looked at the blue spirit.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right Astral. I will be fine, don't worry about me." Yuma lied, pretending to be happy. He did not want Astral's last memories of him being sad. Plus he didn't want Astral to feel guilty of his departure.

The portal started to buzz louder, signaling that time was running out.

"Goodbye Yuma. I will never forget you." Astral said with one last stroke on Yuma's cheek before turning around slowly floating to the portal.

During that time Yuma started to hear a voice in his head._/Are you really letting him go just like that? Are you not even going to tell how you feel about him? Maybe he will return your feelings and stay./_

Yuma saw that Astral finally had reached the portal and touched it. The portal engulfed Astral's body in light before he dissolved in white sparkles. Then the sparkles disappeared into the portal that shortly after Astral's departure started to shrink.

"No! Astral!" Yuma cried. _/Please don't leave me Astral! I-I love you! Come back_!/

He thought that he could do it. He thought he could be strong and let go of Astral. But the moment Astral was truly gone he felt his heart break in thousand pieces. And he knew there was only one thing that could heal it: Astral.

Desperately Yuma ran towards the portal that still was getting smaller. _/I am not losing you again Astral! Even if I have to follow you to the edge of the world!_

Yuma heard his friends calling out to him; telling him to stop. But Yuma didn't pay attention to the calls of his friends. His determination to be reunited with Astral again was stronger than his sense of reason. Nothing was going to stop him now.

With a long leap Yuma was able to reach the closing portal just in time; as his fingers barely touched the swirling surface of the portal. Within a flash Yuma saw his surrounding dissolve into a whirlpool of colors, while the distressed cries that his friends were shouting at him faded like whispers in the wind.

**-Flashback-**

But things didn't go as he thought it would go. He didn't end up with Astral. He wasn't probably anywhere near Astral. Only this time it wasn't his fault. During his travel through the whirlpool of colors a bright glowing red beam went straight at him. A painfully impact followed causing an abruptly ending to his journey.

**-Flashback-**

With a hard smack Yuma felt head first on the solid ground. The taste of sand and dirt filled his mouth, which he quickly tried to spit out. While he was rubbing his hand over mouth to get rid of the dirty taste he notices the strange surroundings. He saw high black trees towering above him. But there were no leaves on them; not even on the ground; they even looked dry and dead to Yuma. The sky was grey and cloudy rumbling with thunder.

_/Where in the world am I? Is this Astral world? No, that cannot be./_Yuma though while getting up.

"Hey! You're not Astral!"

Yuma swiftly turned around when he heard the strange voice. He gasped when he saw a long, slim female standing before him. She wore a smooth mask in the shape of a snake only showing her almost black abyss eyes. She had her long red hair tied in high ponytail. Just like the mask her skin was dark purple with red marks like she was scratched by a cat. She had one shoulder pad, with a belt started from that shoulder to her waist. From there she wore a ragged skirt till her knees revealing one leg. On her waist belt she wore a long blue sword with 3 sharp teeth at on side.

Yuma didn't feel anything good coming from this new strange woman.

"No, you're definitely not Astral. Mhhh, black hair and purple bangs? Red deep eyes?" The woman's voice was smooth and low indicating she was an adult woman.

Yuma saw her abyss eyes resting on his chest. "A 'D' standing on the T-shirt?" The woman snapped her finger. "Of course. You are that kid: Yuma Tsukumo." She said in way that sounded like she was happy to see him.

"I see you know me. Problem is that I don't know you." Yuma said.

The woman chuckled darkly, sending shivers over Yuma's spine. "Forgive my rudeness. The name is Sashala. Barain's most talented hunter." Sashala made bow through her knees. "At your service."

Yuma gasped. "Barian! But that's impossible! We defeated you all!" Yuma exclaimed.

Sashala eyes narrowed dangerously at him flashing shortly with anger. "True. If you, Kite and Shark didn't helped that filthy blue Astral being my lords could have won this war. Then we were the rulers of every dimension"

Yuma growled when Sashala insulted Astral. His hands, clenched in fists, tremble from anger. No one speaks about his Astral this way.

"So when you and Astral defeated all our lords I vowed that I won't rest before there are revenged. Originally I planned to intercept Astral on his way back home and kill him slowly and painfully. But I didn't see you coming in my plan. So I guess that other glow was actually Astral but I couldn't sense who was who."

Yuma felt somewhere relieved. If he hadn't followed Astral Sashala would have jumped on him. He was glad he could prevent that.

"Oh well, doesn't matter right now. I had preferred to kill that blue Astral being with my own hands. But you will do nicely too. After all you are much the blame for the defeat of my lords as Astral is." Sashala draw out her sword pointing towards Yuma who froze immediately.

"Oh, how I going to enjoy your screams. And who know maybe I will walk into Astral one day. Wait when I tell him what I have done with precious friend Yuma Tsukumo." Sashala hissed.

Yuma's mind screamed him to run, to get away from this Barian Hunter as far as he can. But It was pointless to run from her. He had seen with his own eyes how fast the Barians were. If he would run now Sashala would catch him in a flash. What he needed was a distraction.

Sashala was stepping closer when suddenly; like fate heard his plead; a flock, of what looked like huge dragonflies, flew between them surprising him and the Barian Hunter. If Yuma wasn't in this dire situation he would have taken a better look at the flock, but now he just took his chance and ran.

When the flock had passed by Sashala saw that the boy was gone. Still her sensitive hearing picked up his footsteps along with the sound of snapping branches while he tried to run through them.

"You're lucky that flock came by boy." Sashala purred. "But I had to admit I liked it more this way. What fun is hunting if you don't get the chance to hunt down your prey, desperate to shake off its hunter?"

Whit a chuckle she started to ran after Yuma.

-Flashback-

Yuma knew that Sashala was holding up her true speed, knowing she was only doing this to wear him out. She knew he couldn't run forever that at one point his energy would be up, and then he would be sitting duck.

More bad luck came on Yuma's way when the undergrowth became denser. So dense that he had to hold up his hands to protect his face. He felt the branches of dead black undergrowth cutting his flesh and ripping his dueling outfit to shreds.

Then all of a sudden Yuma felt how the dense wall of branches disappears. He didn't feel any branch at all.

Wondering where the undergrowth suddenly had gone Yuma lowered his hands to find it out. And it was a good thing he did. He let out a high-pitched yelp as he came to a halt with a slide. His fingers digging hard into the ground while his legs dangled over the edge of a monstrous cliff. Little stones that came loose fell down to a pitch black chasm. Yuma couldn't even see or even hear them reaching the bottom.

Quickly, and with a lot of effort, he was able to crawl back on his feet. When that worked he started to look for something to cross this gap. His head turning left and right searching for anything. A bridge, a tree, a rope …just anything. Unluckily there was nothing. There wasn't even a spot where both edges of the cliff came close enough to jump over.

"It looks like the end of the road for you Yuma."

Yuma spun around seeing Sashala coming from without the forest. What surprised him to most was while he had scratches everywhere and his clothes shredded she came out of the forest untouched. For the second time she pointed her sword towards him.

"Well it was fun for a while but now it's time for the real fun." Sashala said with a dark voice.

Yuma swallowed as Sashala came closer. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Syns: And that the end of chapter 1

Dairey: You made me end with a clifhanging. Again!

Syns: Yes this way they certainly come back.

Dairey: *sigh* Also want to tell you: I know it's another keyshipping story, can't help it actually they are my favourite shipping, but I also getting more intrested in photonshipping and sharkbaitshipping. I just need to find the right story.

Syns: as always please don't forget to review and see you all next chapter

Next time: What is Yuma going to do to escape? And how about Astral? See next time.


	2. Yuma's escape and Astral's arrival

Dairey: New chapter is on.

Syns: At long last.

Dairey: Hey don't give me that. I know I am very sorry for the long wait. But I am going to move in august and there are things to be done in my new living place (like painting and renovations) before I can move.

Syns: Enjoy :)

**NOTE!: There are going to be some characters of my fanfic 'servant love' in this fanfic. Like the King and Queen, as Carisca. But know this Astral is NOT, I repeat, NOT a prince here. **

* * *

"It looks like the end of the road for you Yuma."

Yuma spun around seeing Sashala coming from without the forest. What surprised him the most was while he had scratches everywhere and his clothes shredded she came out of the forest untouched. For the second time she pointed her sword towards him.

"Well it was fun for a while but now it's time for the real fun." Sashala said with a dark voice.

Yuma swallowed as he saw Sashala coming closer. What was he going to do now?

"There is nowhere to go Yuma. The edge is too far to jump, there is nothing to help you cross over and that chasm looks miles deep. Who knows what is on the bottom?" Sashala said. Then she chuckled. "You can always jump into it of course. But do you have the courage to take that challenge?"

"Challenge?" Yuma muttered. That on simple word brought back a memory. The memory of his father when he taught him the most important lesson of his life.

/Yuma, always challenge yourself. Don't be afraid to do what others tell you what you can't do./

Yuma smiled when hear the voice of his father sounded strong and clear in his mind taking all doubt away. Now he knew what he needed to do.

"It's clearly that you don't really know me Barian Hunter." Yuma said with a smirk.

Sashala cocked her head a little from confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I am never afraid to take a challenge!" Yuma then turned around and with a short run he took a long jump. "All I need to do IS FEELING THE FLOW!"

Sashala's eyes widen when she saw Yuma leaping into the air before falling down into the deep chasm with a shout. Quickly she looked over the edge of the chasm but there wasn't any sign of Yuma anymore. The boy had already fallen deep within the darkness of the chasm.

"Cursed it! I really didn't though he would actually jump into this." Sashala cursed beneath her breath. "That boy is either brain dead or he has more gut then I though."

She narrowed her eyes towards the dark abyss beneath her. Although she had no idea what was lurking at the bottom of the chasm, there's still 50% chance that the boy survived the fall and was still alive.

And until she didn't have Yuma's cold dead body as prove, she wasn't satisfied.

But first things first: she needed to find a way down this chasm. She looked right seeing the chasm continuing deeper into the forest. "Mhh, maybe there is a safer and clearer path further up ahead." She said before continuing her way.

* * *

Astral slowly opened his eyes as found himself standing inside a huge room. He quickly recognized as the portal chamber inside the palace of his world. A small smile appeared on Astral face, feeling glad to back in familiar surroundings.

"Hey, you!"

Astral turned around to see a light red female Astral being standing at the foot of the stairs. The young woman had straight shoulder-length hair. Only her side bangs, covering one side of her face, were a little bit curly. Her blue marks were almost the same as his only hers were curvier.

She was raising her long swords towards him. "I don't know how you got into here. But it's for outsiders forbidden to ente…." Her voice died away as she lower her sword with wide eyes. "A-Astral?"

Astral smiled at his old female friend. "Hello Carisca."

Carisca dropped her sword with a bang as she flew fast towards him to embrace him into a welcoming huge. "Astral! I can't believe it! You're back." Carisca cried from happiness. She then pulled away from him but still had her hands on his shoulders. "We were so worried about you."

"Worried? About me?" Astral asked surprisingly.

"Yes, we did. We sensed something went wrong when you crossed over to the human world. What happened?" Carisca asked.

"My memories got divided into the 99 numbers and then they were scattered." Astral explained.

Carisca gasped. "You lost your memories? How awful. But then again better having amnesia than being dead I guess."

A soft chuckle interrupted them. "Indeed."

Both Astral beings turned around before they bowed their heads. Right there in front of them stood a tall woman with long waving white hair and skin glowing slightly. Her warm golden eyes matched her golden tiara on her head while her green curly marks fitted the jewels decorating the head accessories.

"Queen Yasseya." Astral said with respect.

"Wonderful to see you returned to us Astral." Queen Yasseya said.

"It feels good to back. But how did her majesty knew I was back?" Astral asked.

"The story of you finally putting an end to the threat of the Barians spreads around here wildly Astral. Everyone knows it. So we assume that it was just a matter of time of your return." Queen Yasseya answered. "Speaking of, shall we go to a more comfortable room so you can tell us all about your amazing adventure? We are all very curious about it."

Astral nodded before he followed the Queen with Carisca floating right behind him.

* * *

Yuma coughed violently, attempting to get the swallowed water out of his lungs. At first Yuma was more than happy when his body felt into deep water, but that quickly changed into panic when he felt himself being dragged by a strong current. Kicking around desperately he had tried to find his way to the surface. Luckily for him the current became weaker after a while just when he was about to be out of breath. Yuma then noticed that the current had dragged him out of the cliff into a large lake.

Dazed and soaked to the bones Yuma dragged himself on dry land of the lake bank. There he laid himself on his back so he could catch his breath.

"Well –cough- at least I lost –cough- that Barian hunter." Yuma coughed.

While laying there, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he let his eyes scouting the area. To his disappointment he only saw those same dead black trees again. He had hoped to see a road, or a house, or a person to ask for help.

But since he didn't see anything else he had to think of another way. It was when his eyes felt on a very high black specimen that an idea popped in his head.

"Maybe I can see something from above there." Yuma said.

Since he have been climbing mountains with his father when he was just a little boy, it wasn't very difficult for Yuma to find his way to the top branches. Holding tight to one of the dried branches Yuma looked around.

His mouth dropped and his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. Stunned he saw nothing but an ocean of black trees as far as his eye could see. Yuma was completely speechless. Never in his life have he ever seen such big forest. Yuma was about to freak out when he notice something from the corner of his eyes. In the far distance beyond the horizon he saw faint image of crystal blue mountains. Only there was one down side to it.

"Ah man, those mountains look like they are miles away. That's probably going to take more than a week to get there. And even if I get there who know what I find there." Yuma whined but sighed afterwards. "But it's the only hit point I have. Better get going then."

Yuma carefully started to climb his way down . "Wow, this tree is pretty stern. I though because those trees are dead that they will easily-"

Suddenly, without any warning, the branch which Yuma was standing own snapped in half. And since Yuma didn't have any time to respond quickly he felt down from the tree screaming. For the second time Yuma crashed down on the dirty ground, only this time on his back.

"B-break." Yuma groaned as he felt his back throbbing from pain.

Carefully, to make sure he didn't make any injure worse, he rolled over and crawled back up. Yuma yelped from pain when he felt a stinging pain his right arm. Although he didn't see any wound Yuma guessed that he probably hit his arm to one of the branches when he was falling down.

"G-great can this day get any worse now?" Yuma muttered.

"KABOOM!"

Yuma jumped almost out of skin when he heard the loudest thunder he had ever heard. He turned his head to see the cloud getting even darker than it already was. It didn't take long before the first rain drops hit his skin.

"Ah man." Yuma whined. "I better find a place to hide."

Turning around wildly Yuma was looking franticly for a hiding spot. Luckily he notices a hole in the tree from which he fell from. It was large enough for him to hide from the upcoming bad weather.

Just in time Yuma was able to hide inside the tree before the sky broke open. While the rain felt like buckets from the clouds, hard gust of wind found his way inside Yuma's hiding place. It caused Yuma to start shivering when the cold wind blew against his wet clothes.

Sliding down against the wall of his hiding place he curled himself into a small ball trying to shield him against the cold.

Here he was lost, wet, numbed, cold and in pain. He let out a sad sigh. This wasn't what he had hoped for when he jumped after Astral. In his heart he whished that Astral was here right now to comfort or to help him.

A yawn escaped from his lips as he felt his body and mind getting heavier from the aching pain his limps. Yuma decided since he wasn't going to get anywhere soon he better should get some rest.

Carefully, for not making any injure even worst, he tried to lay himself comfortable against the black trunk

Another thunder clap made him jump a little but lesser then the first one.

He sighed sadly as he slowly closed his eyes. A vision of Astral smiling came to him, bringing more sadness into his heart. A lonely tear escaped from his eye.

"Goodnight Astral…..Wherever you are." Yuma whispered gently before drifting of in blissfully painless sleep.

* * *

Dairey: End of chapter.

Syns: We also going to do our best to update faster.

Dairey: But we are not making any promising. Like I said I am very busy at the moment ;)

Syns: Please don't forget to review and see you next time.

Next chaper: Yuma's journey continues with the hunter right behind him. And how goes things with Astral?


	3. the ball

Dairey: Hi there everyone!

Syns: Third chapter of following to the edge of the world is online. Enjoy!

Dairey: Little warning though there is a little gore at the end of the chapter

* * *

There was the sound of people laughing and talking to each other while the soft enchanted music created the perfect atmosphere.

Some were talking about how festive and glorious the ballroom was decorated or how beautiful the music sounded. But of course the main discussing during this particular evening was the return Astral and the mission he succeeded.

Plenty Astral beings were very interested into the discoveries he had made in the human world.

"Truly? Words can hurt a human heart?" A purple female Astral being asked dumbfound.

"Indeed." Astral answered shortly.

A dark blue male Astral being standing next to the female, snorted. "If words can already hurt a human being then they truly aren't that strong."

Astral glared at the dark blue male. "For your information, the one that helped me regaining my memories and help me defeating the Barians was a human boy. And don't underestimate his friends either. They once saved the airship, preventing to be absorbed by a black hole. Not to mention that two of them are in the same dueling level as I am."

The blue male swallowed loudly. "I-I didn't mean to offe.."

"Offend my friends? That won't be wise thing to do indeed. You don't know them like I do. Now if you excuse me I haven't spook to King yet." Giving a small nod to the group that was listing to him he floated away from.

A small smile crept on his face when he heard the sound of a soft slap followed by a female voice snapping. "Nice work Diliar, you insulted him."

Hearing the male stuttering his apologize he continue to float further away from the group.

Truth was, he lied about of not haven't spoken to the king. It was just an excuse to get away from the group.

Astral sighed deeply. He just didn't understand. Everything was actually perfect. He was back home, he received a warm welcome and the King threw this exclusive ball in honor of his deeds.

And yet.

He didn't feel happy. In fact he felt a nagging emptiness inside him. What Astral really wondered was why this feeling appeared since he arrived back in his world? It felt like he lost something. Something very important.

But how much he thought about it the answer remained secluded to him. It actually slightly irritated him. Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't entire enjoys at this feast.

Astral shook his head as he tried again to shake away this nagging feeling. He needed to clear his mind. Taking a fresh air at the balcony now sounded like a good idea to him. This way he also wouldn't be bothered by other curious Astral beings.

When entering the balcony Astral moaned as the cool wind softly blew against his face. Partly he took away the pressure in his mind but is sadly didn't take away the nagging feeling. Leaning against the balustrade Astral let his mismatched eyes roams over the glorious city of his world.

Somehow the small colorful lights of the city painting it in rainbow of colors reminded him at Heartland city. Astral remembered that not long after he arrived into the human world, before Kaito stole the key, Yuma had taken him to a skyline tower after the sun had gone down.

It was the first time that he ever had seen the entire Heartland city. Well, it was the second time. The first time was when Yuma was send by his grandmother to the duel lodge. While climbing the stairs there was a perfect view of the city. But during that moment Astral was skulking about the almost lost against Kaito that he didn't paid any attention.

But the second time he did paid attention. He remembered how his eyes discovered news thing after another one. Floating from side to side to make sure he didn't missed anything Astral acted like a small child at an amusement park.

He ranted question after question, but no matter how much Astral asked Yuma answered every single one of them. And luckily there was nobody there at the moment so it didn't looked like he was talking to himself.

A vision appeared of Yuma smiling warmly at him while he shooting questions at the young boy.

The vision brought a smile on Astral's face as he thought about his duel partner. It somehow suppressed the nagging feeling deep within him.

"Astral? What are you doing here?"

Astral turned around to see the Queen standing next to her a young green male Astral being. The green Astral being had spiky bangs in the front while the rest of his long hair was tied in a ponytail. Around his neck he wore golden choker with the symbol of Astral world.

"Is there something wrong Astral?" The young male asked.

Astral shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong Prince Faran. I was just out here…thinking."

"But why are you doing this all alone outside?" Faran asked.

Staring at the ground Astral didn't answered immediately. "Don't understand me wrong my Queen and Prince. I am very honored of this feast."

"But?" Queen asked, trying to help Astral with his explanation.

Astral sighed. "I don't know why, but since my arrival I feel so…"

"Happy? Angry? Confused? Sad? Relieved?" Faran enumerate.

"Empty." Astral revealed.

Faran raised an eyebrow in confusing. "Empty? What do you mean with that Astral? How can you feel empty when you are home?"

"I feel empty because it feels like I am missing something. Like a piece of me is gone. And nothing here seems to fill that emptiness." Astral explained. "I am very sorry. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I am very happy that I am back in my world, but for some reason it doesn't feel the same."

Faran seemed not to understand what Astral was trying to explain while his mother showed a small hint of sympathy.

"Faran, can I have a word with Astral in private?" The Queen asked her son.

Faran blinking in surprise, wondering what was important that she wanted to talk with Astral alone. But trusting his mother completely he didn't argued with her. He nodded and left his mother alone with Astral.

The Queen smiled softly towards Astral as she slowly approached him. "Astral, did you felt this feeling the moment you arrived in Astral world?" She asked.

Astral thought about the Queen's question. Now that she mentions it, he did felt something at the moment he stepped into the portal. Not the same feeling he was feeling now. More of a pang of pain sears through his heart.

He shook his heart. "No, it was when I stepped into the portal. I felt something in my heart."

Queen Yasseya smile grew. "I see. Astral may I ask something?"

"Of course my Queen." Astral answered.

"Tell me of your friends again."

Astral was confused. What has his friends to do with this feeling he was having?

"I know its sound confusing. But I just need a confirmation. Once I have it I will reveal your problem." Queen Yasseya explained.

Astral couldn't follow the Queens actions, still he started to tell of his friends again.

He started to talk about Tetsuo, Cathy, Flip, Cashwell, Rio, Shark, Haruto, Orbital 7, Kaito, Kotori.

Last he started to talk about Yuma. His adventures with him, the good moments they had. How well they dueled together. "It thanks to him I was able to succeed my mission. His unbeatable heart and spirit has always kept him going. There was no single obstacle that can stop him. He's kind, brave, loyal, caring. The way he inspire people, how he is able to push away their dark feelings and making them feel better is truly remarkable. He can be stubborn and hasty time to time but that is because he passionately follows the way of his heart. Even when everything seems so hopeless his 'feeling the flow' always knew a way to turn things around. During my staying with him has caused me to appreciate and love Yuma personality." As Astral described Yuma.

The Queen nodded. "I see. It is all clear now."

"What is clear My Queen?" Astral asked.

"I first wasn't sure about it. Cause I have never expected this from you Astral. But know that you have told about this feeling you having and what you have said right now, I am now 100% sure." Queen Yasseya answered.

"Then what is it?" Astral asked.

"You have feelings for Yuma." Queen Yasseya said.

If it wasn't the Queen standing before him Astral would have rolled his eyes a little bit. "Of course I have feelings for Yuma, my Queen. He is my best and closest friend."

The Queen shook her head. "No Astral. You're mind sees him as a friend but your heart has different feelings for him."

"What do you mean?" Astral asked confused.

"Astral…You're in love with Yuma."

Stunned by her answer Astral looked at the Queen with wide eyes and open mouth. "M-me? Being in love? With Yuma?" Astral shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no your majesty. Yuma is just my friend. Of course he means a lot to me. But love? No, I don't-"

"Astral, was Yuma the last one you took goodbye from?" The Queen asked suddenly interrupting Astral.

"Yes..He was….Why?"

"And comparing with the others was that the most difficult thing to do? Did you feel more sadness and pain with telling goodbye to Yuma then with the rest?" She continued.

Astral wanted to protest, but felt silent as he remembered how hard it felt indeed. Taking goodbye of Yuma was very hard. It wasn't completely the same with the others. He felt sad indeed of leaving them. But with Yuma he felt overwhelming sensation in his heart. That is why he stroked the boy's cheek to comfort him and to feel his skin at least for once. So he could keep it in his memories. And when Yuma threw himself against his body he embraced the distressed boy close to his body, feeling the urge never to let go.

"It was yes." Astral whispered softly as it slowly started to sink in

"Astral, there is another reason why I believe your love in Yuma. You all described your friends but none of them were as extensive as Yuma's was. The way you speak about Yuma is passionate and emotional. Like you know Yuma all your life. You're eyes sparkled and your smile grew by the second."

Astral was speechless. "Now I want you to one more thing. Close your eyes." Queen Yasseya ordered.

Astral closed his eyes. "I want you to forget everything. Forget what you have seen, clear your mind."

Astral nodded as he tried to empty his mind, which wasn't easy with all thoughts storming in his mind.

"Now I want you to pretend that Yuma is standing in front of you. Smiling at you. Calling your name. Pretend like he is here right now."

Astral did what to Queen advised him and image Yuma in front of him. Yuma smiled at him with a warm smile that Astral knew was only meant for him. His ruby eyes shining softly at him as they burned deep into his soul

"Astral." Yuma's beautiful voice said softly as his name rolled from his tanned lips.

His eyes still closed Astral reached forward, wanting to touch Yuma.

"Tell me something Astral. Still feeling that emptiness?" A woman voice echoed in his head.

It then hit Astral as a bomb. Snapping his eyes open he gasped loudly as he didn't felt the emptiness for a moment. But when the image of Yuma gone it returned.

She was right. The Queen was absolutely right. About everything.

He didn't care about Yuma just as a friend. All this time he thought their former bond was created out deep friendship. But now he know his caring for Yuma was way much deeper then friendship. He had fallen in love with the boy and never realized it. Now he understood this emptiness inside him. It was created right on the moment he left Yuma.

Astral didn't know how to respond. Should he act relieved because he finally understood the emptiness inside him. Or should he act distressed because he would forever life with this emptiness.

"Astral?" Queen Yasseya asked.

When Astral looked at up at her she did not only notice the glossy shine in his eyes but also the despair and sorrow. She saw how Astral pulled back his stretched out hand and placed it on his chest right above his heart.

She felt deeply sorry for Astral. But she knew it would be matter of time before Astral would understand the emptiness inside him. And it was better for Astral to deal with the pain now then later.

"Oh, Astral. I am so sorry. I saw it immediately when you mention Yuma. But I wish for you I wasn't right." The Queen said sadly.

Astral shook his head. "No, your Majesty it's alright. I know you mean well. B-but if you want to excuse me, I..I wish to be alone right now."

Without waiting for the Queen's approval Astral flew away fast. He threw open the door of the balcony with a slam. Many guests looked up as they saw a troubled Astral quickly passing them.

Astral heard some of them calling out his name, but he simply ignored them. He didn't want to speak or see anyone. Flying quickly he swiftly arrived at his guest room. After closing the door Astral leaned back against the door as he tried to calm down his heartbroken heart.

Tears he had tried to hold back started to form in his eyes. From his mouth the sound of choking sobs escaped.

Floating waddling, since his vision was blurred by tears, he reached his bed. Throwing himself on the bed he finally let go of his emotions.

In second his cheeks were soaked with tears as they felt like on his sheets soaking them. He coughed violently as he sobbed and wailed out his pain. His body rocked and quake as the emotions crashed on him.

He heard the door open, someone calling out his name. Couple pair of hands stroking his head and back as a desperate try to comfort them.

Astral knew it was Carisca, Prince Farran, Queen Yasseya and King Zunrthal standing in his room, trying to help them. He heard them soothing and telling everything will be alright.

But they were wrong. It's never going to be alright. There was no single chance Astral is going to see Yuma again. He is would never be able to tell Yuma about his feelings. He would forever live with the pain and emptiness that only can be healed by Yuma. And it was all because he didn't notice the signs.

Between his sobs he cried out Yuma's name, telling that he loved him and wished he was here or that he should have never left him.

* * *

Yuma groaned as he felt his muscles all stiff from lying in a bad position. Stretching them Yuma notices that the rain has stopped falling. The sky was still grey but it wasn't dark grey anymore.

"I better find my way to those mountains." Yuma said as he crawled on his feet.

Suddenly he heard a big cracking sound of dry wood breaking. Freezing his thoughts went immediately to the Barian hunter. Was she here?

Carefully Yuma peeked from his hiding place.

He was relieved to see it wasn't the hunter but also amazed of the strange creature he saw.

Slowly on a peaceful way an animal, almost as big as a horse completely covered in brown fur made his way to the lake. The animal's pointy snout and large paws was the only thing not covered in fur. The long tail behind him had little spikes on them.

Yuma giggled. Never had he seen such a funny creature. He wondered if it was friendly or not.

The animal had finally arrived at the lake. Bringing his snout close to the water he pulled out his long purple tongue licking the water.

Yuma was about to leave his hiding place when the animal suddenly raised his head looking around frantic.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Yuma wondered. "Did he hear something? Can he even hear with all that fur around him?"

Yuma felt his blood froze when a high screeching roar echoed through the sky. He heard trees being pushed out their roots as heavy footsteps stampeded closer to the lake.

A huge beast appeared from the shadows. Yuma had never seen such terrified monster. His body looked that from a lizard covered with dark blue scales. The broad paws had long black nails on each it 4 fingers looking razor sharp as the blades on his shoulders.

At the tip of its long strong tail he had a small round ball with a small opening on the top.

But what terrified Yuma the most was the broad head at the end of the long beast's neck. It strong jaws where wide open revealing his tow long line of big gleaming shark tees. The eyes of the beast were completely red with a small black line resembling the iris. Down from his head to the end of his neck the beast had black messy mane.

Yuma had no doubt that the beast was slightly bigger then galaxy eyes.

The beast opened his slimy mouth releasing his high screeching roar again that overtopped the animal cry.

Not even getting the chance to run away the beast pinned the animal beneath its heavy paws.

Yuma felt his heart cringe when he heard the desperate cry coming from the pinned animal. It tried everything to free itself from the beast's grip. It even slapped its tail's spikes against the claw, but the spikes didn't even made a scratch on the scales.

When the beast lifted his tail high Yuma noticed a large sharp angle sliding through the opening of the ball. The beast pointed it sharp point towards the struggling animal.

It was there that Yuma couldn't take anymore. He just had the time to cover his eyes when he heard flesh being stabbed by something hard.

Yuma trembled when he heard the poor animals agonizing screech of pain trashing and fighting for his life. It was when Yuma heard a sickening crack that silence felt.

Deadly silence.

Yuma heard something being pulled back from the flesh. The triumphed roar of the beast echoed as it successfully killed its prey. Still Yuma didn't opened his eyes. The sound of flesh being ripped apart made his stomach twirl as he realized the beast was absorbing his price.

After a while Yuma dared to remove his hands of his eyes. He gasped when he just saw the beast chewed on a leg. The beast suddenly raised his head with blood dripping from his mouth.

Yuma clasped his hand before his mouth blocking any other sound from coming.

He saw how the beast sniffed in the air his head turning around. The beast took two steps towards Yuma direction.

Yuma felt beats of his heart increase as the red eyes of the beast looked towards his hiding place. Hiding himself deep within the tree Yuma curled into a small ball.

_/Please don't find me._ _Please don't find me. Please don't find me._ _Please don't find me./_Yuma begged.

It was another roar was heard from far away that the beast stopped in his track. The beast growled angry in the direction from where the roar was coming from. Then it turned away from Yuma's hiding place before stamping away.

When the beast was out of sight Yuma waited for a while to be sure it was safe to come out.

Shaking like a leaf Yuma finally dared to come out of the hole. Yuma starred at the place where the furred animal last stood drinking before being killed brutally. Its blood colored the dark water red while fur, flesh and bones covered the land near the water.

"I…I better get out of here. That…'thing' may come back for the rest." Yuma said his voice trembling. "Although there isn't much left."

Luckily for him the beast didn't went into the directions of the mountains. Before looking at the lake for one last time Yuma started to make his way fast to the mountains. Leaving the horrible place behind him.

* * *

Dairey: And that's the end of this chapter. With new character: prince Farran. More of him later.

Syns: More coming soon. Please review and see you next time.

Next time: Carisca and Farran are trying to distract Astral from his sadness while Yuma is trying to find his way to the mountain.


End file.
